


All Dreams I've Had In My Life

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: My Random Dreams, Original Work
Genre: A Legit Plot In One Of My Dreams, Acrophobia, Action/Adventure, Adventure, But Indeed Embarrassing, Creepy, Dessert & Sweets, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Driving, Fear, Fun, Gen, It's One Of Those Dreams, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial Nudity, Possibly Posting Forever, Random & Short, Randomness, Real Dreams I Had, Restaurants, Running Away, Scary, School, Some Romance, Some Swearing, Survival, Thrilling, You Will Be Tripping With Some Of My Dreams, Yum, lol, mostly - Freeform, not sexual, of course, rides, some spanking, travelling, trips, trust me - Freeform, unrealistic, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: The title is self explanatory. Also, there isn't really a good way to create a single summary for many random things. So... yeah. If you don't like or care about this type of thing, then don't read. If you do, then by all means... let's get our brains broken together with all the random shit that happens in my head while I sleep.
Kudos: 3





	1. Dinosaurs And Bears, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm a writer, I just thought it would be a cool idea to remember the majority of dreams I get while I sleep. I usually remember them the most right before I wake up. The dreams could also help me think up new ways to create stories as well.

I had a dream about big brown bears and black bears walking around my house when I was a little kid. This is the only dream- including the other very similar one- I haven't written down, but still remember very clearly. I left the house in that bear dream to see where they all could be coming from. Obviously, twas a bad idea and almost got mauled by a few as I went back into my house and hid for good. I dreamt about this one because my mom said that some bears were starting to come through our neighborhood and I guess little me took it literally.

The other dream was about dinosaurs of all kinds surrounding my house and wandering about. At least in that dream I had enough sense to stay inside. I dreamt about that one because I watched Jurassic Park at a very young age. Not a good idea. However, I never got nightmares from watching crime shows... so, yay for me?


	2. Screaming At Windows

I remember when I was very little I woke up and screamed at a lot of windows in my house during the middle of night. I don't know why I did, neither do I remember what nightmares I may have gotten to cause such a ruckus for my family. It was one of the most terrifying times for me as a kid(except dealing with my worst fears, of course.). Do you guys remember having random occurrences like that as a young child?


	3. My Family's Cat Tabby

The last nightmare I remember having as a young child(damn. I seem to get mostly nightmares as a child and dreams as an adult.) was about me and my family's cat, Tabitha. Tabby was never the nicest cat in real life. So, when I got a nightmare of her it was the only nightmare I wasn't surprised I got. In the nightmare, she chased after me as I screamed for the safety of my room. Before I could jump on my bed, she was able to get a hold of me and clawed, scratched, and bit my legs as much as she could. She wanted me severely injured. It was like she was a rabid animal. Once I woke up, I remember being slightly afraid to leave my room thinking what happened to me was real or was going to be real.

It sucks having a nightmare about your pet. I'm sure no one else had ever gone through that.


End file.
